Bad For Me
by rayray7.rl
Summary: He made just made him feel so right but at the same time he was so bad. "You know something, Kendall?" "Yeah?" "You're so bad for me."


**Hello everyone! :) I know, I should be working on QL but for right now I'm gonna publish this! Untill I get my finall assignment turned in and get some quiet time to sit and write then I'll work on it. Gotta get those creative juices flowing and I also have the second chapter for Intermission written I just haven't posted it. But I hope you will enjoy this. This is based off of Megan and Liz's Bad For Me. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

James stood, gazing in his mirror at the green shirt that he donned along with a green beanie on his head. He had a date and he was wearing this simply because he loved the color green. A light blushed grazed over the brunette's cheeks as he picked up his phone. A frown crossed his face when he realized that he had no new messages.

His hazel eyes stared at his reflection again before he looked down at his phone; he had texted him over two hours ago and he still didn't text back. He sighed in frustration before he sent another text saying he was on his way.

…..

Jo ran a brush through her curls and smiled at the green dress she had on. She had just went out and bought the dress earlier that day for her date tonight. Taking a black hair band, she tied her blonde curls up on top of her head.

Lightly stroking her lashes with mascara and applying gloss to her lips and doing model walk in her brown boots in front of her mirror. Smiling in satisfaction, she looked down at her phone before sending a text saying she was on her way.

….

Lucy pulled on her green skinny jeans and buckled them with a black belt before she slipped on her boots. Running her hands through her hair she pulled on her black t-shirt and wrapped her wrists in velvet bracelets.

Wiping away the lip stick from her lips, she sucked on her teeth before checking her phone.

Rolling her eyes she sent a message saying she was on her way before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way out the door.

…

James knocked on the door, a bright smile blossomed over his face as the guy he had been crazy about opened up. Green eyes stared at the brunette and gazed over his frame. James was wearing a green and white plaid shirt with dark skinny jeans and green converses. His hair was slightly messy due to the fact that he had pulled a green beanie from his head a few moments before.

"H-Hey." He said shyly batting his lashes. A smile crossed his face as he welcomed the brunette inside. Leading James over to a bench in front of the sliding glass doors he asked him to take a seat before giving a chaste kiss to those high cheek bones. About five minutes later, a blonde girl walked up beside him wearing a green dress with brown boots sat down and James eyed her attire.

"Um, hi. I'm James." He said as he watched her stare at his shirt. She smiled at him and extended her hand.

"I'm Josephine but you can call me Jo." James smiled back and shook her hand. He and Jo sat back and noticed the green that they just happened to be wearing.

"So, you know Kendall?" Jo asked after a few minutes of silence. James nodded his head.

"Yes, we know each other from school actually."

Jo nodded as she took in the information. About ten minutes later, a dark haired girl came over and sat down and James noticed that she was also wearing green. Lucy looked at James and Jo and a frown crossed her face.

"So, you guys are here too?" She asked. Jo and James nodded. Lucy sighed; leaning back she crossed her arms.

"So…what is this? Some sort of green party?" The half Asian asked. Jo and James gazed at each other before they mimicked Lucy' position. James frowned; he knew that he and Kendall weren't official but he knew that the blonde liked him a lot; actually Kendall told him that he "wanted to get that."

He had been calling him baby, asking him when he was going to call him and wondered why he never texted back so fast. James sighed; he knew that Kendall was a bad boy and he loved that about the blonde.

Kendall always had that effect on him and he was always asking where he was going and all of the other questions that you ask while in a relationship. Jo, James and Lucy sat there for about another five minutes before Kendall walked over; a drink in his hand as he greeted the girls and James, all three teens stood and started to question the blonde.

"What kind of party is this? You said that we were going on a date?"

"You told me it was just going to be us alone today?"

"What is the deal, Kendall? I thought you loved me?"

All three paused and looked at each other before angry eyes turned on the blonde who was simply grinning at them. James was seething; the blonde had told him that he was the only one for him and for him to find out that he had been doing the same to Lucy and Jo.

Kendall was being a total bastard and was proud of it. James bit his lip as Jo and Lucy continued to interrogate the blonde that they loved so much but Kendall was simply shrugging his shoulders. James' eyes widened; the blonde knew that he was caught and he didn't care. He knew that he had hurt them by stringing them along but he didn't care.

Kendall only laughed and pulled James in for a kiss, James pushed Kendall away and Jo and Lucy ran forward and shoved the blonde in the pool.

"Loser." Lucy said as she walked away, Jo sneered at the blonde and James flipped him off. Kendall rubbed his bangs out of his eyes as he watched all three walk away, grunting under his breath he climbed out of the pool and made his way inside; ignoring the laughs that he got from his friends.

…

James wiped at his face as another tear decided to show its ugly face; he had received many texts from Kendall that night but he ignored every single one. He didn't feel like talking to the blonde; not after the blonde embarrassed him the way that he did. About another hour or two, James walked out of the shower in a tank top and sweat pants and was drying his hair when he checked his phone.

Twelve missed calls.

The brunette bit his lip before he sat down on his bed. He liked Kendall a lot but the blonde was simply no good.

"JAMES!"

Jumping up the brunette ran to his window and looked down. There he was; Kendall Knight staring at him. His face was wrinkled in despair as he called to the hazel eyed teen again. James opened the window and sneered down at the blonde.

"What do you want Kendall?" He called. Kendall let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Lucy and Jo are nothing to me. Lucy has been trying to get at me since last year and Jo is just an ex. I asked both of them to come over to introduce them to you, I never meant to hurt you baby!"

James rolled his eyes; he was not going to fall for this. Everyone said that Kendall was a wanna be player.

"James, please! Listen to me! I love you!" Hazel eyes widened and he stared down at the blonde that was now on his knees. Holding out his arms as Kendall begged the brunette to give him another chance. James was in shock; Kendall Knight NEVER begged. Everyone in school knew that Kendall was the self-proclaimed bad boy and had done many things to up hold his title.

"James!" The brunette let out a sigh; he knew he was going to regret this but what the hell. James pushed the window open, just enough that he could fit through and jumped. Kendall hurriedly jumped to his feet as the brunette was falling at a fast pace. Running forward with his arms open, Kendall caught James by the waist and both teens fell to the ground with a "THUMP!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kendall screeched as James rose up and wiped the grass out of his hair. Hazel eyes stared down at the blonde and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing; I've jumped out of my window thousands of time." Kendall's green eyes got wider as he pinched James on the bicep.

"Ow! What—"

"Are you out of your God given mind!? Your room is on the freaking third floor, you could have snapped your neck!" James sighed as he fully sat straight; ignoring the fact that he was straddling Kendall's hips.

"Whatever. I'm here so what did you want?" James crossed his arms. Kendall sighed and pulled the beanie from his head, he hated that he had to do this but James was a catch and the brunette knew it.

So he stared up at the brunette and gave a dimpled grin.

"Give me another chance?" James stared at him and that made the blonde fidget. Actually what he said was more of a question than a statement but either way he wished that James would agree. The brunette frowned at him and Kendall felt his heart beat become faster.

"Why should I? Everyone knows how you are, Kendall. Just because you ask for a second chance doesn't mean that you deserve one."

"James, come on, you know that I have not done anything to hurt you."

"What about—"

"Like I said, Lucy and Jo mean nothing to me. I wanted them to meet you so they would back off."

James sighed. He wanted to believe Kendall but the blonde doesn't really have the reputation of being a lover, a faithful one at that. He stared at the tree that was only a few inches from them. He really liked Kendall but his mom would throw a fit if she found out that he was dating the school bad boy.

He turned to look into green eyes and froze; Kendall's eyes showed sincerity and love and James had to admit that was a lot coming from Kendall Knight. He let out a groan and pouted.

"Fine, I'll give you a second chance." Kendall smiled one of the most adorable smiles that James had ever seen and the blonde reached forward and pulled him down in a hug. James blushed as he pulled back and gave the blonde a hard glare.

"But! If you EVER and I mean ever try a stunt like this again, I will cut off your balls." Kendall let out a soft laugh as he gripped the brunette's hips and kissed his neck.

"I promise I won't." James gave a bright smiled as he leaned down and kissed Kendall again. He knew that this boy was no good. His friend Logan had told him many times that Kendall was nothing but a heart breaker.

But who cares? He made him feel so…right.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out. What are you thinking about?" James stared down at Kendall, his hazel eyes shining in the dark. Kendall rolled over so he and James laid side by side and the brunette licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male's neck.

"You know something, Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so bad for me."

Kendall thought for minute. Did that mean that it was good 'bad' or bad 'bad'? The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he gently pulled the brunette closer to him.

"Well, whatever that means…then I'll be as bad as you want me to be."

….

Brooke stepped outside on the porch to allow her small dog to sniff around and do its business. Her son had been locked up in his room all evening since he had went out to meet that boy. She had tried countless times to get him to talk to her but he had refused.

Her Chihuahua ears perked up at a sound and he started to wonder over to where it was.

The small dog started to growl but Brooke walked over to pick it up and rubbed at its fur softly. Turning to look where the dog was headed she smiled when she saw her son in the arms on the blonde haired boy, Kendall.

They were rolling about the grass, kissing softly and she heard her son utter something before they both giggled and kissed again. Shaking her head she made her way inside and closed the door.


End file.
